End's day
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: OS. Death fict. "Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes condamné à être exécuté demain matin, à l’aurore."


« _**End's day**_ »

./\./\./\./\./\.

_**Auteur :**_ _Roxane Sanka Malfoy_.

_**Source :**_ Naruto.  
_**Disclamer :**_ Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée.

_**Rating :**_ T.  
_**Genre :**_ Death fict (ça faisait longtemps).  
_**Pairing :**_ Aucun. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps.

_**Thème **_: Aucun mais écrit en écoutant « _End of Days_ » de Bullet for My Valentine (pas qui est ed rapport, hein. J'l'ai juste écouter en écrivant et elle m'a donner l'idée du titre…)..

_**Nombre de mots : **_Je n'ai pas compté.

_**Note :**_ Ma première fanfiction sur Naruto… je ne l'aurais jamais pensé aussi triste (enfin moi elle m'a rendu triste). Je ne suis pas sure d'être arrivé à retranscrire correctement les sentiments que je voulais faire passer, ni à dire ce que je voulais mais je dois bien l'aimer (un petit peu) au fond cette fict pour la poster… Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

_**Résumé :**_ _Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes condamné à être exécuté demain matin, à l'aurore._

./\./\./\./\./\.

**(**Jeudi, 18 heures, Tribunal militaire, salle 9**)**

_- Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes condamné à être exécuté demain matin, à l'aurore. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?_ déclara Tsunade d'une voix éraillée.

Sakura avait plaqué une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de tristesse. En moins de deux jours, elle avait retrouvé puis perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Kakashi détourna le regard du blond qui n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois durant tout le procès, et attira la jeune fille à lui. Plus loin, Neji soutenait Hinata qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, la main droite d'Ino était agrippée à une épaule de Choji alors que son autre main serrait celle de Shikamaru. Kiba avait craché par terre à l'entente de la sentence, pendant que les villageois scandait des insultes envers le Jinchuriki, et avait entraîner Akamaru dehors pour qu'il n'attaque personne. Shino l'avait suivit de peu, ne sachant pas si il arriverait à contenir ses insectes encore longtemps.

Sur un signe de la Godaime, Kotetsu et Izumo avaient saisit Naruto, chacun par un bras, pour le faire lever. Les insultes qui avaient jusque là étaient relativement discrètes emplirent soudainement l'air. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, des « monstre », « assassin », « abomination », « démon », et autres, raisonnaient. Naruto qui n'avait jusque là pas réagit une seule fois tout au long des cinq heures de son procès, releva la tête et braqua un regard glacial sur chacun des villageois présent.

_- Je ne suis pas le seul « monstre », ici !_ cracha t-il, en arrêtant son regard sur le groupe le plus bruyant.

A cette déclaration, les cris se firent plus forts, plus virulents et Tsunade fut obligée de crier pour se faire entendre.

_- Silence ! Je déclare fermé cette session. Seuls, les anciennes équipes 7, 8, 10 et Gai seront autorisées à être présentes lors de l'exécution. Maintenant, dehors !_ Ordonna t-elle alors que plusieurs villageois se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir assister à cette exécution.

Naruto fut emmené hors de la salle d'audience, vers la cellule où il passerait sa dernière nuit et où il pourrait dire adieu à chacun de ses anciens camarades. La porte se referma sur les deux ninjas de la feuille, laissant Naruto seul. Son regard parcouru rapidement la pièce et un rire amer lui échappa. Il se laissa tomber sur la planche de bois au sol, qui lui servirait de lit. Il était épuisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, sans qu'il ne puissent les empêcher, et il sombra aussitôt dans une inconscience bienfaitrice.

**(**48 heures plus tôt**)**

Naruto, assit contre un des arbres qui peuplait la forêt de Konoha, regardait Sakura babillait joyeusement en soignant Kakashi. Malgré cela, leur dernière mission avait été des plus éprouvante. Grâce à l'aide de Sai, ils avaient put infiltrer un des repères d'Orochimaru. Celui là même où il logeait Sasuke. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés en deux groupes, Kakashi et Sakura devaient s'occuper d'Orochimaru pendant que Sai et Naruto cherchaient Sasuke. Seulement tout ne s'était pas passé selon leur plan. C'était la première équipe qui avait retrouvé Sasuke, inconscient à côté du corps d'un gigantesque serpent blanc. Naruto et Sai quand à eux, était tombé sur Kabuto. L'espion était accompagné de deux autres ninjas, une espèce de pimbêche rousse prétentieuse et un type aux cheveux couleur cendre. Les deux ninjas de Konoha n'avaient pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'ils se faisaient attaqué. Kabuto et Juugo s'étaient jetés sur Naruto et Karin s'occupait de Sai. Le combat avait durée une éternité. Quand l'un ou l'autre camps prenait le dessus, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui venait faire immédiatement pencher la balance dans l'autre sens. Le coup le plus dur avait était lorsque Juugo avait blessé mortellement Sai. Naruto s'était retrouvé à ce battre contre les trois ninjas surentraînés et particulièrement énervés. Heureusement pour lui c'est à ce moment là que Sakura et Kakashi avaient débarqué. Avec leur aide, il avait fini par pouvoir se débarrasser des trois gêneurs.

Kakashi et Naruto s'étaient ensuite occupé de truffer le repère d'explosifs, pendant que Sakura soignait Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait repris connaissance et avait émis le souhait de rentrer avec eux à Konoha, au plus grand bonheur de ses deux coéquipiers. Ils avaient ensuite fuit Oto, laissant derrière eux un immense cratère, pour regagner Konoha.

_- Dobe._

La voix de Sasuke sortie Naruto de ses pensées et un sourire discret s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il était simplement heureux d'être là, assit au côté de Sasuke dans cette forêt. Il avait le sentiment que tout était enfin retourner à la place qui était la sienne. Sakura souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Kakashi avait l'œil qui pétillait et Sasuke était de retour pour toujours.

_- Tu crois que les autres vont réagir comment ?_demanda Sasuke, d'un ton détacher sans quitter du regard Sakura qui menaçait Kakashi de milles tortures si il ne gardait pas le bandage qu'elle venait de lui faire.

_- Neji va te foutre une raclée… Kiba aussi je pense. C'est qu'ils sont vachement protecteurs même si ils le cachent. Ino va faire sa fangirl. Shikamaru va… sûrement rien faire. Lee va te bassiner pendant des heures sur la beauté de la jeunesse… et les autres te souhaiteront la bienvenue._ Enuméra Naruto en comptant sur ses doigts.

_- Je parlais des villageois et de l'Hokage._ Remarqua Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pourtant pas arrêté.

_- Tsunade va être obligée de te traiter comme un nuke-nin, même si ça ne l'enchante pas, et pour les villageois, je ne sais pas… _

_- Menteur._ Lâcha Sasuke mais il n'ajouta rien.

Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que les premiers temps seraient difficiles. Qu'il y aurait les interrogatoires, plus ou moins musclés, à répétition, un passage devant la cour martiale pour décider de sa punition et surtout sa réintégration au village.

Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke et la serra, pour lui donner du courage et aussi pour s'en donner. Le brun avait d'abord essayé de la retirer, mais il avait constaté que sur le plan de la force brut Naruto était loin devant lui, aussi il avait abandonné et avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux du blond. Le blond lui avait adressé un clin d'œil avant de se laisser glisser au sol, leurs mains toujours jointent, et de fermer les yeux.

**(**39 heures plus tôt**)**

- _Quand faut y aller…_ avait marmonné Naruto en passant le portail de Konoha.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois mètres qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclé par un groupe d'Anbu. Sasuke, par automatisme, s'était mis en position de défense, katana en main. Sakura avait posé une main apaisante sur un de ses avant bras et l'avait obligé à ranger Kusanagi.

_- Uchiwa Sasuke, nuke-nin du village caché de la feuille, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Débarrassez vous de toutes vos armes et veuillez nous suivre. _Ordonna le chef. _Quand à vous, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe pendant que Sasuke se faisait fouiller, Godaime-sama veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau._

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête. Ils auraient préférer escorter eux même Sasuke jusqu'à son lieu de détention provisoire mais ils avaient parfaitement compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sakura, en bonne élève de Tsunade, les menaça des pires tourments si ils ne se conduisaient pas correctement avec Sasuke. Kakashi fit de même silencieusement.

_- Pas de bêtises, hein !_ lui chuchota Naruto en passant._ Et on se dépêche…_

Sasuke hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il les regarda partir et quand il ne put plus apercevoir le dos de son meilleur ami son regard revint sur le groupe d'Anbu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout se passa très vite. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup derrière le crâne et il se retrouva allongé au sol. Son regard croisa celui de Lee et Tenten, eux aussi maintenu au sol, par les autres Anbu. Ils furent tirés dans une ruelle sombre. Tenten et Lee essayèrent de se libérer mais ils n'avait pas plutôt défais leurs liens, qu'un des villageois les poignardés avec Kusanagi. Sasuke regard avec impuissance ses amis tomber au sol, morts. Il aurait voulu se défendre, bouger, mais quatre hommes l'immobilisaient.

_- Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers Konoha. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?_ demanda le chef, d'une voix un peu folle.

_- Allez vous faire voir ! articula le brun, qui savait que quelque soit ses mots, il allait y passer. _

Un sourire fou se dessina sur les lèvres de la dizaine de personne rassemblé autour de lui et ils tirèrent tous un poignard, un couteau, ou une épée de leur ceinture.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en se disant que c'était vraiment une mort débile pour un type aussi puissant que lui…

…

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ demanda Tsunade au trois ninjas qui venaient de pénétrer dans son bureau.

_- Vous ne nous avez pas fait appeler ?_ interrogea Sakura, les sourcils froncés. _Vous n'avez pas envoyé une équipe d'Anbu._

_- Non._ Répondit la Godaime, qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

_- Merde ! _gronda Naruto en disparaissant, par la fenêtre, dans la nuit.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon dieu ! _tempêta la blonde.

_- Nous ramenions Sasuke. On a croisé une équipe d'Anbu qui disaient être envoyer par vous pour l'escorter… _

_- Oh, merde…_ jura la blonde. _Je rassemble une équipe. __Vous essayez de rattraper Naruto._

Les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête et suivirent le même chemin que Naruto. Ils suivirent à l'envers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt pour se rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Arrivé sur la place qui marquait l'entrée du village, ils la parcoururent du regard mais tout était parfaitement calme. Rien ne pouvait attirer l'attention hormis cette légère odeur. Une odeur cuivrée et légèrement fruitée.

_- Par là. _Indiqua Kakashi en donnant un coup de coude à la kunoichi.

Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle. Sur le sol, il y avait encore les traces qu'avaient laissées des corps traînés. Sakura dégaina un kunai mais Kakashi l'arrêta, secouant tristement la tête.

A quelques mètres d'où ils étaient, assis par terre et un corps dans les bras, Naruto fixait le mur en face de lui. Sakura hoqueta et se précipita vers son ami, faisant fit des nombreux corps qui jonchait la ruelle. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke mais elle le détourna rapidement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Les dizaines de plaines qui recouvraient son corps, certaines même encore accompagnées de la lame qui l'avait crée, étaient bien assez évocatrice. Elle essaya de faire lâcher le corps à Naruto mais tous ces efforts étaient inutiles. Aussi elle se contenta de soigner les blessures de son ami, laissant le soin à Kakashi d'expliquer la situation aux ninjas qui venaient d'arriver et de tenir éloigner les éventuels curieux.

**(**Vendredi, 5 heures 30, Tribunal militaire, salle de détention 13**)**

Naruto se redressa dans sa couche. Il avait était réveillé par la porte de sa cellule qui avait été ouverte. Sakura se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, entourée par une dizaine de garde, Naruto ayant était jugé particulièrement dangereux et instable. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assis sur la couche.

_- Salut._ Murmura t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_- Yo. _Répondit Naruto avec un sourire rassurant.

Il n'avait pas peur. Oui, il avait été en colère. Oui, il avait tempêté. Oui, il avait commis un acte affreux. Oui, il aurait dû regretter et s'excuser auprès des familles. Oui, il aurait voulu être loin de là, avec elle, avec Sasuke mais il était ici. Il laissa la jeune femme retracer les traits de son visage comme si elle essayait de s'en imprégner. Elle l'attira à elle et le serra longtemps dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que le chef des gardes ne lui rappelle qu'il était temps. Alors, elle adressa un dernier sourire tremblant au blond et s'éloignant pour laisser la place au garde de le menotter. Elle referma la porte derrière eux avant de les suivre à travers les couloirs du Tribunal. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures avant d'arriver au pied du bâtiment officiel de l'Hokage. A son pied, de nombreux villageois étaient réunis. Certains les regardèrent passer en silence, les yeux baissés vers le sol, d'autres crachèrent par terre ou encore crièrent mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler Naruto.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la toit du bâtiment, Sakura alla rejoindre le reste de ses amis, tous vêtu de noirs avec pour simple couleur une cravate orange, ou des lacets, ou encore des rubans pour les filles. Naruto eut un sourire touché en voyant le geste de ses amis. Naruto fut placé face à eux, à a peine un mètre de Tsunade.

_- Une dernière volonté ? _demanda la blonde, sans retenir ses larmes.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, la regardant saisir le sabre qu'elle allait utiliser pour le transpercer comme il était coutume de faire à Konoha. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas faire subir à ces amis son regard en train de s'éteindre et attendit patiemment. Il sentit à peine la lame le traverser, en revanche il sentit son chakra être douloureusement absorbé par la lame. Il s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat, le corps parcouru de violent tremblement mais son sourire était toujours en place sur ses lèvres.

_- A plus…_ murmura t-il en laissant l'obscurité et le froid l'envahir.

./\./\./\./\./\.

Et voilà ! C'est fini. Verdict ?


End file.
